Forklift vehicles are used to lift a load and or transport a load from one location to another location. A forklift vehicle may generally have a truck proper, which is a motive machine with wheels and or driven on tracks powered through a drive train. The forklift truck is commonly fueled by liquefied petroleum gas, petrol or diesel fuel using an internal combustion engine. A cab will optionally be connected to the top rear of the truck proper, for the protection of the operator of the forklift vehicle. The forklift vehicle will have a mast connected usually to the front of the truck proper. The mast is a vertical assembly that raises, lowers and tilts the load. One or more forks will be connected to the mast. The forks are L-shaped members that engage the load.
To lift a load, the forklift vehicle will drive the one or more forks beneath the load, and position the forks in contact with the underside of the load. The forks are then raised by the mast of the forklift vehicle, lifting the load resting upon the forks. The load lifted by the forklift vehicle is commonly a standard sized container or pallet, however it is not uncommon for the forklift vehicle to be used to lift or transport an abnormally shaped load, or load that is not properly sized for transport by a forklift vehicle.
Certain forklift vehicles allow the forks to be move on a horizontal plane together or separately. Horizontal movement of the forks together allows the forks to be repositioned to the left or right of center of the forklift vehicle, and is commonly used when the forklift vehicle cannot be centered directly in front of the load. Horizontal movement of the forks separately allows the forks to be horizontally separated from one another, increasing or decreasing the width between the forks of the forklift vehicle. However, the distance between the forks of the forklift vehicle are limited by the structural design of the forklift vehicle, and not all forklift vehicles allow for the horizontal movement of the forks.